la leccion mas importante (one-shot)
by Eyedragon
Summary: este fanfic es una opinión sincera.


La lección más importante.

**Advertencia: Los siguiente que veras tal vez no te guste pero no por eso me convertiré automáticamente en un trol o que no sea fan de la serie, el siguiente fanfic es una opinión genuina y critica sincera.**

**Atentamente Eyedragon.**

En un tren rumbo al imperio de cristal vemos a Twilight acompañada por Spike.

Spike:- Twilight ¿Por qué no le pediste a las chicas que te acompañaran?

Twilight:- Spike, no puedo molestarlas por todo, ellas tienen sus responsabilidades y yo las mías – dijo algo molesta.

En los últimos años, Twilight, quien ahora era una "princesa alicornio", se había distanciado de sus amigas, causa de sus nuevas responsabilidades.

Spike:- pero. Tú y ellas ya casi nunca se ven ahora te la pasas en canterlot firmando papeles y asistiendo a juntas políticas o diplomáticas.

Twilight:- Spike, ahora soy una princesa tengo mis responsabilidades y tengo que hacerme cargo de ellas.

Spike:- pero la princesa te mando a Ponyville a estudiar la amistad, desde que te volviste princesa cambiaste mucho, es como si hubieras olvidado todo lo que aprendiste en Ponyville.

Twilight lo mira molesta - ¿dices que eh olvidado lo que aprendí en Ponyville? Claro que no lo olvide, se bien la importancia de la amistad y todavía aprecio mucho a mis amigas y amigos pero ahora tengo tareas muy importantes que atender como princesa equestriana – dijo molesta.

Spike:- Pero Twilight…..

Twilight:- ¡PERO NADA! ¡PUNTO FINAL! – Dijo dándole la espalda al dragón.

Spike:- Lo… lo siento Twilight, no quería molestarte – Spike entra en el baño del vagón privado de Twilight y se mira al espejo, luego deja caer unas lágrimas – _Desde que te volviste princesa ya no me tratas como tu hermano menor – _Pensó secándose las lágrimas - _¿acaso ahora solo me vez como un asistente? _

Unas horas después en el palacio de Cristal.

Twilight y Spike entran en la sala del trono donde son recibidos por Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Shining armor.

Shining:- ¡Twily! – Corre y le da una fuerte abraso – te extrañe hermana.

Twilight se sonroja y se separa de Shining – Shining armor, muestra algo de decoro, los dos somos príncipes tenemos que comportarnos – dijo seriamente.

Shining armor suspira – está bien Twy.

Twilight:- Twi-Light, Shining – dijo caminando hacia las princesas y dejando a su hermano bastante triste.

Shining armor:- _Has cambiado mucho Twilight y no para bien – _Pensó triste, luego miro a Spike quien lo miraba quien lo miraba con el mismo semblante de triste hacia Twilight.

Twilight se acerca a las otras 3 princesas – Buenas noches princesas – dijo haciendo una leve y elegante reverencia.

Celestia sonríe – Hola Twilight ¿Cómo has estado en estos días?

Twilight:- Bastante bien y ¿Cómo está usted princesa Luna?

Luna:- regular – dijo mirando con un rostro inexpresivo a Twilight – _Cely, ¿en que estabas pensando al coronarla? En el preciso instante en que se volvió princesa olvido todo lo que aprendió de la amistad – _Pensó con lastima.

Cadence se acercó a Twilight - ¡RAYOS DE SOL AL DESPERTAR…..

Twilight:- Cadence, por favor compórtate – dijo avergonzada.

Cadence:- Pero Twilight, siempre hacemos esto cuando nos vemos ¿no lo recuerdas?

Twilight:- pero Cadence, ya estamos grandecitas ¿no te parece?

Cadence mira a Shining y Spike los cuales también sentían gran pena, era como si la Twilight que conocían y amaban se hubiera esfumado.

Celestia miro sonriente a Twilight – Twilight, dime ¿Cómo te fue con tu misión diplomática en el imperio grifo?

Twilight:- muy bien princesa ¿le parece si lo discutimos tomando un te?

Celestia:- me encantaría ¿ustedes nos acompañan? – dijo viendo al resto de los presentes.

Todos solo respondieron con un ligero "no gracias" y luego Celestia y Twilight abandonaron la habitación.

Cuando salen, los demás se acercan.

Cadence suspira – como extraño a la Twilight anterior.

Spike:- es casi como si ella hubiera olvidado todo lo que aprendió.

Luna:- justamente ese es el caso joven dragón, no solo Twilight se ha distanciado de sus amigas sino que también está olvidando todo lo que la trajo a este lugar.

Shining derrama una lágrima.

Cadence:- Shining… ¿estás bien?

Shining:- Soy un pésimo hermano mayor.

Spike:- no digas eso, siempre ayudaste a Twilight y la cuidaste todo lo que pudiste.

Shining:- Eso no importa, soy un horrible hermano, ni siquiera le dije la visite una sola vez en Ponyville, solo Cadence la visito y yo como un idiota me quede atendiendo mis labores en lugar de ir a ver aquello que sí importa, mi hermana.

Cadence lo abrasa – Shining, también es culpa mía yo solo la visite una vez y cuando nos coronaron ninguno de los dos se molestaba mucho en escribirle ni nada, la culpa es de ambos.

Luna:- No, no es solo su culpa – todos la miran – También es mía y de Celestia, yo nunca me opuse a volverla alicornio contra su voluntad, siempre creí que hubiera sido mejor preguntarle si quería ser princesa o no, pero me quede agachada y solo vi como ella iba cayendo en el abismo.

Spike:- ¿y yo?

Luna lo mira – tú no tienes nada de culpa, siempre ayudaste a Twilight aun cuando ella nunca te agradeció por los gestos que hiciste, tu si eres un verdadero príncipe Spike, pues das sin esperar nada como todo príncipe debe de hacer.

Shining suspira - ¿y qué hacemos?

Cadence:- yo creo que lo que necesita es hablar, debemos tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

Luna:- Eh intente explicarle su error pero solo me salta que como es una princesa tiene que ocuparse de sus labores y que ya no tiene tiempo que perder.

Cadence:- ¡¿PERDER?! ¡PASAR UN RATO CON LOS AMIGOS NUNCA ES PERDER EL TIEMPO?!

Luna:- trate de explicárselo pero no me escucha.

Spike:- ¿y si lo hacemos en grupo? Cortarle las salidas y obligarla a escucharnos.

Luna:- pues no es mala idea.

Cadence:- quizás funcionaria.

Shining suspira – No lo sé, no creo que sea bueno obligarla.

Cadence:- Shining, mira a tu hermana, está olvidando a sus amigos y cayendo en la soledad completa ¿quieres eso para tu hermana? – Shining desvía la mirada – mírame a los ojos – Shining la mira - ¿tú la quieres?

Shining:- mucho….

Cadence:- ¿entonces vas a quedarte de cascos cruzados mientras ella arruina su vida?

Shining no sabía que contestar.

Luna:- si ella realmente te preocupa tienes que intervenir por su bien, esperar a que todo se resuelva solo es una ridiculez.

Shining se queda pensativo – Twilight….

Mientras tanto con Celestia y Twilight.

Celestia:- ya veo, es bueno saber que pudiste llegar a un acuerdo con el emperador grifo.

Twilight:- fue difícil al principio pero logre convencerlo de dejarnos a nosotros a los causantes del incidente que tuvo su hijo cuando estaba de vacaciones en canterlot.

El príncipe Grifo fue de vacaciones a canterlot pero en la misma ciudad sufrió un atentado por parte de una organización ecuestre que despreciaba a los grifos, el príncipe sobrevivió pero termino muy mal herido, su padre había amenazado a Equestria con la guerra si no se entregaban a los responsables, Pero Celestia le dijo "no se preocupe serán juzgados y encarcelados" el emperador no le bastaba, exigía las cabezas de los agresores de su hijo pero a Celestia no le agravada que súbditos suyos, terroristas o no, fueran ejecutados sin un juicio fuera de su tierra, esas diferencias llevaron a Equestria y al imperio al borde de la que sería un guerra larga y devastadora para ambos bandos, por eso mando a Twilight a calmar al emperador, cosa que logro con creses.

Celestia:- ahora solo nos falta atrapar a los terroristas.

Twilight:- no creo que sea difícil, creo que en un par de semanas los tendremos encarcelados y al emperador satisfecho – dijo tomando un sorbo de té.

De pronto la puerta se abre y por ella entran Shining, Spike, Cadence y Luna.

Celestia:- Hola ¿se nos unen?

Luna:- Celestia, no es momento tenemos que hablar seriamente con Twilight.

Celestia arquea una ceja - ¿Qué pasa?

Luna mira a Twilight – Twilight sparkle ¿recuerdas algo de lo que aprendiste en Ponyville?

Twilight suspira con fastidio – como ya le dije recuerdo todo lo que e aprendido, no le eh olvidado solo es que no tengo tiempo para…..

Cadence:- Twilight, nos preocupas todos creemos que deberías tomar unos meses y volver a la biblioteca de Ponyville.

Twilight la miro molesta – Cadence, soy una princesa tengo mis responsabilidades…..

Shining la toma con fuerza y la encara - ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS TWILIGHT SOLO ESCUCHATE! ¡TU NO ERES HACI! ¡ERES UNA YEGUA LINDA, AMABLE Y BONDADOSA! ¡¿DONDE QUEDO ESA HERMANITA TIERNA QUE ANTES TENIA?! – Dijo sorprendiendo a todos, Shining había guardado todos esos sentimientos dentro de si durante mucho tiempo y por fin los había liberado.

Twilight:- Shining, suéltame recuerda que somos…..

Shining:- ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE SEAMOS PRINCIPES! ¡ERES MI HERMANA PRIMERO Y NO QUIERO QUEDARME PARADO MIENTRAS ARRUINAS TU VIDA CON UN CAMINO QUE NI ELEGISTE!

Twilight lo mira molesta - ¿y eso que tiene que ver? Esto fue la recompensa por mis muchos años de intenso estudio, no como tú que te volviste principito al casarte con una princesa – dijo enojada.

Todos miraron a Twilight sorprendidos por las palabras que había usado, hasta Celestia parecía impactada.

Shining la suelta - ¿pero qué estás diciendo?

Twilight:- yo me volví princesa por mi esfuerza, tú te volviste príncipe solo por casarte, tu eres el que no se merece el titulo – le dijo bruscamente. Para Shining cada palabra era una daga en el corazón.

Cadence:- ¡TWILIGHT! ¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo!

Twilight:- solo digo la verdad, yo me gane mi puesto como lo hiso mi mentora – dijo con orgullo.

Luna:- ¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE! ¡¿ESTE ES EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE UNA PRINCESA PARA USTED?! ¡¿TRATAR HACI A SU PROPIO HERMANO?! ¡NO CREO QUE MI HERMANA TE HALLA ENSEÑADO ESO?!

Twilight la mira molesta - ¿me habla de tratar mal a mi hermano? ¿Cuándo usted intento derrocar a la suya? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

Luna quedo cayada con eso, solo sintió un gran nudo en la garganta y se cayó.

Celestia:- ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR! – Dijo tratando de ponerse de calmar a todos – primero todos tienen puntos de vista razonables, pero es indiscutible que Twilight se ganó su lugar – luego miro a Twilight - pero tampoco quiero que le hables así a mi hermana, te ganaste tu lugar gracias a tu inteligencia y carisma, y ahora no lo estás demostrando.

Twilight mira resentida – es difícil cuando mi propia familia o me apoya.

Cadence:- ¡SOLO TRATAMOS DE AYUDARTE!

Twilight:- ¡Pues no lo parece! – pero en ese momento Twilight nota algo extraño, Cadence se había quedado congelada en su posición, al igual que todos los presentes – Ahhh si esto es una broma es de muy mal gusto.

-No es ninguna broma…. Impostora – dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Twilight voltea y ve algo muy raro, era como un unicornio negro de crines azules y ojos rojos pero tenía alas y cola de dragón.

Twilight retrocede impactada, nunca en la vida ni en los libros había visto una criatura como esa - ¿Qué…que eres?

¿?:- Mi nombre no importa impostora.

Twilight lo mira confundida - ¿ti hiciste esto? – dijo señalando al resto de los ponis.

¿?:- Si impostora.

Twilight se enoja – no me llames así.

¿?:- Pero si eso es lo que eres, no eres la Twilight buena y sincera que antes admire, solo eres una idiota más en este mundo, que alimenta la ignorancia en las masas.

Twilight se molesta mucho - ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡A TU PRINCESA!

La criatura bufa – No eres mi princesa, pues no te reconozco como tal, no tengo porque respetarte cuando tú no lo mereces.

Twilight:- ¡¿Qué no lo merezco?! ¡SOY LA MÁS APLICADA Y LA MAS RESPONSABLE ESTUDIANTE! ¡¿COMO QUE NO ME LO MERESCO?!

La criatura ríe levemente – y dime una cosa, todos esos estudios, todos esos reconocimientos ¿de qué sirven si no hay nadie con quien compartirlos?

Twilight:- ¿Qué quieres decir?

¿?:- Acompáñame – hace brillar su cuerno y Twilight queda sorprendida al ver que estaba en el mismo lugar donde Celestia le dio las alas.

Twilight:- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

¿?:- Para mostrarte un par de cosas – su cuerno brilla y aparece un cuadro de gran tamaño con la primera foto que se sacó con sus amigas – mírate, una chica feliz, con amigas de buen corazón y ahora – muestra la segunda foto – no se tu pero parece que entre tú y tus amigas hay más distancia que antes.

Twilight:- pero hay más ponis en la foto.

¿?:- ¿Y qué tan cerca los tienes?

Twilight iba a decir algo pero solo se quedó con la boca abierta sin decir nada.

¿?:- Veamos otra cosa – hace aparecer un recuerdo de Twilight – la primera vez que hiciste amigos – en el recuerdo se podían ver todas las secuencias de cuando conoció a sus 5 mejores amigas y de las dificultades – mira como las ayudabas entonces – se empezaron a ver distintas escenas, cuando ayudaron a Rainbow con su ego disfrazándose de la yegua bienhechora, cuando hicieron que ese dragón se fuera de la cueva, cuando ayudaron a Spike con su codicia – Spike, alguien muy noble, el único que si se merece el título de príncipe.

Twilight:- pero el….

¿?:- ¿Nunca estudio? Bueno, digamos que para ser príncipe o princesa los estudios no lo son todo, Spike siempre te ayudo aun cuando tú nunca le diste unas gracias.

Twilight:- Pero… A Spike le gusta ser servicial.

Se vio una escena donde Spike cargaba más de 30 maletas mientras Twilight y las demás reían de celebraba de que irían a manehattan todas juntas – se nota su felicidad impostora, puedo ver tu cara de preocupación hacia tu hermano menor.

Twilight empezaba a sentir un nudo en el estómago.

¿?:- ¿sabes? Yo antes te admiraba, quería ser como tú, cuando te volviste princesa yo celebre días y noches enteras; soñaba con el día en que pudiera conocerte y ser tu alumno – La mira a la cara – pero cambiaste, te alejaste de tus amigas – mostro la imagen de cuando se celebraron los juegos de Equestria en el imperio de cristal donde ella estaba sentada en su trono, luego mira hacia la parte inferior del estadio donde estaban sus amigas y luego solo vuelve a su lugar – despreciaste a tu hermano – muestra las palabras duras y frías que le dijo hace apenas minutos.

Twilight:- Yo….yo.

¿?:- ¿A caso, tu elegiste ser princesa? ¿Eres tu sueño? ¿tu gran ambición?

Twilight hace una sonrisa forzada – Si.

¿?:- ¿En serio? – se muestra un recuerdo donde parece Twilight de pequeña jugando con Shining armor.

Twilight:- Shiny ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?

Shining:- yo iré a la guardia real, es mi sueño.

Twilight:- Pero ¿eso no es peligroso?

Shining:- a los sueños hay que perseguirlos no importa lo que cueste.

Twilight se pone pensativa - ¡ENTONCES YO TAMBIEN PERSEGUIRE MI SUEÑO! ¡SERE LA PRIMERA EN SUPERAR A STAR SWIRL EL BARBADO!

Shining le acaricia la crin – claro que lo lograras.

El recuerdo termina.

¿?:- Yo diría que ese sueño de superar a Star swirl sigue algo presente – dijo en tono serio.

Twilight:- Yo…..yo.

¿?:- ¿Tu qué?

Twilight:- yo no quería esto, nunca quise ser princesa, nunca quise ser alicornio – dijo cayendo al suelo en llanto - ¡YO NO QUERIA ESTO!

Él se acuesta a su lado y la cubre con su ala – si no es lo que quieres para ti ¿Por qué lo haces? – Twilight lo mira – si renuncias a tu sueño renuncias a ti misma.

Él se da vuelta y se dispone a irse.

Twilight:- ¿Co…como te llamas?

El la mira – Dime….Eyedragon.

De pronto todo empieza a temblar y Eyedragon desaparece.

Twilight abría los ojos lentamente, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una enfermería.

Twilight:- ¿Dónde estoy?

¡TWILIGHT, DESPERTASTE! – Dijo una voz a su derecha, ella voltea y ve a Spike.

Twilight: ¿Spike?

Spike:- ¡Nos tenías tan preocupados!

Twilight:- ¿preocupados?

¡POR SUPUESTO SUGARCUBE! – Por la puerta entran las otras 5 manes.

Twilight:- ¿chicas?

Rainbow dash:- cuando supimos que estabas en la enfermería decidimos venir a ver como estabas.

Twilight las mira sorprendida - ¿Por qué?

Pinkie pie:- ¡PORQUE SOMOS AMIGAS TONTITA! – Dijo abrasándola.

La puerta se abre y entra toda la familia Sparkle acompañada de las princesas.

Twilight vellet:- ¡HIJA!

Night light:- Creímos que te quedarías así para siempre.

Twilight:- Esperen ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

Shining armor:- 3 días – dijo feliz – no tienes idea de cómo me preocupaste hermana.

Twilight lo mira sorprendida - ¿Por qué te preocupaste? Te dije algo horrible – dijo apenada.

Shining armor la abrasa – eres mi hermana, agás lo que agás siempre lo serás.

Twilight:- Celestia…..

Celestia:- Si Twilight.

Twilight:- ¿es posible que ve vuelva a convertir en Unicornio?

Todos:- ¡¿Qué?!

Twilight:- A decir verdad, yo nunca quise esto, nunca soñé con ser un princesa, yo lo que quiero es volver a Ponyville con mis amigas y seguir adelante para conseguir mi verdadero sueño, superar a Star Swirl.

Celestia:- Pero Twilight, como alicornio ya lo superaste.

Twilight:- prefiero superarlo como la unicornio lavanda que siempre fui.

Celestia suspira pero luego sonríe - ¿esto viene de tu corazón?

Twilight:- Sí.

Celestia hace brillar su cuerno y casi instantáneamente las alas de Twilight se desvanecen – ya no eres alicornio pero conservaras tu título de princesa, si es que lo quieres claro está.

Twilight:- No, no me interesa ser princesa, no quiero ser princesa si alguien se merece ser de la realeza es Spike, el siempre apoya a todos sin esperar nada a cambio, él es un verdadero príncipe.

Spike empieza a llorar – Twilight – la abrasa.

Fin.


End file.
